the_kingdom_of_imperial_prussiafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Court Factions
Court Factions are politically charged groups who are connected by family, interests, faith or government policy. The Prussian Court, like all of Europe, generally has many numerous factions of which form over a multitude of issues facing the monarch and state, or special interests shared between several individuals. Virtually every courtier is a member of one or more factions, as these make up the basis of court politics. Most notably these factions may be present at important government bodies such as the États-Généraux. While the following is not a list of all factions, it does list the primary factions making up the court. 'Pragmatic Sanction of 1713: Austrian Succession' The Pragmatic Sanction (Latin: '''Sanctio Pragmatica')'' was an edict issued by Charles VI, Holy Roman Emperor, on 19 April 1713 to ensure that the Habsburg hereditary possessions, which included the Archduchy of Austria, the Kingdom of Hungary, the Kingdom of Croatia, the Kingdom of Bohemia, the Duchy of Milan, the Kingdom of Naples, the Kingdom of Sardinia and the Austrian Netherlands, could be inherited by a daughter. Most notably his eldest daughter, Maria Theresia. Charles VI was indeed ultimately succeeded by his own elder daughter, Archduchess Maria Theresa (born 1717). However, despite the promulgation of the Pragmatic Sanction, her accession in 1740 resulted in the outbreak of the War of the Austrian Succession. ''Pragmatische Partei The Pragmatic Party ''(German: Pragmatische Partei), ''also known at Court as the ''Römische Partei'','' was the party of states and individuals of which supported the Pragmatic Sanction of Charles VI. During the War of the Austrian Succession, these states would form a coalition known as the'' Pragmatic Army.'' 'Party Views:' *''Supportive of the Pragmatic Sanction of 1713, issued by Emperor Charles VI of Austria.'' *''Enthrone Maria Theresia as the Empress-Queen of Austria and the Holy Roman Empire.'' *''Allow for females to succeed in the Austrian, German, Roman, Bohemian, Croatian, Hungarian, Milanese, Neapolitan and Sardinian Thrones.'' 'Party Guarantor States & Individuals:' *''The Habsburg Monarchy was the spearhead of the party, promoting Maria Theresia's campaign across Europe.'' *''France (1735-1738) '''accepted in exchange for the duchy of Lorraine, under the '''Treaty of Vienna (1738).'' *''Spain's (1738-1739) acceptance was also gained under the Treaty of Vienna (1738). In 1731, the 15-year-old Spanish Prince Charles became the Duke of Parma and Piacenza, as Charles I, on the death of his childless granduncle Antonio Farnese. He went on to conquer Naples and Sicily, after which he returned Parma to the Emperor by the Treaty of Vienna (1738). In 1759, he became King of Spain as Charles III.'' *''Great Britain accepted in exchange for the cessation of operations of the Ostend Company.'' *''The Dutch Republic accepted, as well, for the 'cessation of operations of the Ostend Company.'' *''The Hungarian Parliament voted its own Pragmatic Sanction of 1723 in which the Kingdom of Hungary 'accepted female inheritance supporting Maria Theresia to become the queen of Hungary. *'' The '''Croatian Parliament '''signed its own Pragmatic Sanction of 1712, permitting Maria Theresia to become the monarch of the '''Kingdom of Croatia.'' ''Salicische Partei The Salic Party ''(German: Salic Partei), also known at Court as the 'Englische Partei'',' was the party of states and individuals that were opposed to the Pragmatic Sanction. The most notable figurehead of the party was then-Crowned Prince'' Friedrich II of Prussia.'' Frederick II would soon declare war upon Empress Maria Theresia in 1740, contesting her right to be the head of the Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation (German: Heiliges Römisches Reich Deutscher Nation). '''Party Views: *''Rejective of the Pragmatic Sanction of 1713, issued by Emperor Charles VI of Austria.'' *''Enthrone the contending Prince-Elector Charles Albert of Bavaria as the Emperor-King of the Holy Roman Empire. As well as making him a puppetised tool for Prussia.'' *''Restore the Wittelsbach's to the ''''Austrian, German, Roman, Bohemian, Croatian, Hungarian, Milanese, Neapolitan and Sardinian Thrones. *''Remove the Habsburgs from power.'' *''Prevent the Habsburgs from spreading their corruption and influence.'' 'Party Guarantor States & Individuals:' *''Friedrich II of Prussia was the spearheaded figure of the party, criticizing Maria Theresia. His preference was that men should only rule the Holy Roman Empire and that Maria was heavily incapable. His cause was to restore the ancient Wittelsbach claims to the throne of the Empire.'' *''Bavaria's acceptance came from offers of support from the Prussian and Saxon governments, to restore them to the German Throne.'' *''France (from 1738) 'accepted the 'Justly Cause' statement and claims of Elector Charles Albert. The Bourbons of France continued their continued contesting against the Austrian Habsburgs. *Spain (from 1739) '''cancelled its accord with Austria from 1738. Looming threats from their Italian possessions, as well as management from French influence, lead them to join the Prussian cause. ''Since the Treaty of Utrecht (1715) and the end of the War of the Spanish Succession, the childless last Habsburg monarch (Charles II) had been replaced by the Bourbon grandson of the French King Louis XIV, Philip of Anjou, who became Philip V of Spain. Now the symmetry of foreign policy interests in regards to Italy existed between Bourbon France and Bourbon Spain with Habsburg Austria usually in opposition.'' *Saxony's' acceptance was guaranteed by signing themselves as a protectorate state of Prussia. Elector Friedrich II Augustus sought aid from Prussia against the looming Austro-Russian threats on their borders and politics. '' *''Sardina-Savoy (from 1740) reluctantly accepted in the face of a looming threat from the Gallispan coalition of the Bourbon's dynastic control over France and Spain, to strongarm their control in Italy.'' *''Sweden accepted the Prussian-Bavarian cause, in hopes of undermining Russian influence in North-Eastern Europe.'' *''The Republic of Genoa voted its own involvement, seeking to aid the Gallipsan strongarming against their contemporary feign's of Savoy. Aditionally, the Genoese wished to settle scores with the Habsburg's dominance in Italy.'' Category:Imperial State Archives Category:Lists Category:Articles Related to the Kingdom